The Test
by HanaHeart
Summary: My First HanaRu or RuHana...please R and R COMPLETED


Title: The Test*

Pairing: HanaRu or RuHana…whatever you like

Part: One-shot

Genre: Yaoi, supposed to be humor too…  

Rating: General…I guess

It was 3 a.m. in the morning when a certain redhead guy entered his house.

"Tadaima!" Sakuragi Hanamichi greeted the dark silent floor. //Good, Otou-san and Okaa-san must have gone to bed early tonight. They didn't notice that I'm late again// he grinned. 

"Running a little bit late, aren't you Hanamichi?" A firm voice came for the dark living room all of a sudden.

Hanamichi jumped from his place "Otou-san" he exclaimed, "You scared me"

Mr. Sakuragi switched on the lamp on the table beside the sofa "So next time you won't be late again…let me why are you late again?"

"It's Friday night, Otou-san. Who notices the time?" Hanamichi shrugged.

Mr. Sakuragi frowned "your mother…when she starts to worry about you"

"Okaa-san?" Hanamichi raised an eye brow "then how come YOU'RE the one who waited for me?"

"Never mind that" Mr. Sakuragi folded his hands in front of his chest "the point is that I want you to get in earlier after this, understood?"

"Nani?" Hanamichi looked at his father in disbelief "but during the week I stay up this late to cram a test and you don't object. What this time no?"

"That's Different, son" Mr. Sakuragi said, "One is work and one is pleasure. Hereafter we're going to have a CURFEW on weekends"

"Otou-san, you wouldn't!!!" Hanamichi pouted, "I can't tell the gundan or Kaede that I've got to go home' coz it's past my bedtime"

"Force yourself" Mr. Sakuragi shrugged indifferently.

"A CURFEW…" Hanamichi exclaimed, "it's…it's…aarrrrrgggggg!!" Hanamichi head butt the wall several time, trying to release his anger.

"Yes" Mr. Sakuragi watched him with disapproving look "and if you continued to act THAT childish. I'll make the curfew even earlier" with that Mr. Sakuragi left the room, leaving behind him a flamed Hanamichi.

"What would I say to Kaede tomorrow?" Hanamichi sighed and went to his room.

*** 

Next day, Hanamichi was in the kitchen, complaining to his mother.

"Okaa-san, that's not fair," he pouted like a five-year-old boy.

"Of course is not" his mother smiled as she prepared the table for breakfast "things don't start to get fair until you're at least 26"

"Ohayo!" old Sakuragi entered the kitchen that minute.

"Jusu! Dear" Mrs. Sakuragi smiled to her husband.

"Otou-san, Douzo!!" Hanamichi pleaded "think of me. How can I hold my head up if my date and my friends are allowed to stay up later than I can?"

"Hmmm" Mr. Sakuragi looked at his son thoughtfully "you want to be able to hold your head up?"

"Yes, of course" Hanamichi looked at his father with lovely puppy eyes.

"Good, then get in early and get a good night's sleep."

"EH" Hanamichi sighed in defeat. "That's unfair. I can stay up until 2 or 3 in the morning studying for a test and neither of you object"

"It's only when you're OUT that we worry about you Hana" Mrs. Sakuragi patted Hanamichi's back.

"OK" Hanamichi sighed "I surrender…I'll call Kaede"

Hanamichi went to the living room, followed by his parents. He picked up the phone and dialed Rukawa's number.

"Kae-kun, about that date tonight…" Hanamichi covered the phone and looked behind him at his parents  "err…sorry folks…private conversation"

"Oh, sorry son" with that the two left, leaving Hanamichi alone. Returning to his waiting lover "So, Kae-kun, can you…*mumbles*………*mumbles*………"

***

Later that evening…

Ding Dong…Ding Dong…       

"That's must be Kaede" Hanamichi ran to open the door for Rukawa.

"Konbawa! Hana-kun…Sakuragi-san" Rukawa greeted. 

Mr. Sakuragi nodded in reply. He noticed that Rukawa was carrying an overnight bag.

"Irashai mase!! Kitsune. There, let me take your bag" Hanamichi took Rukawa's bag and led the boy to the stairs "let's go up to my room and get this show on the road"

"Hai"

"What's going on, Hanamichi?" Mr. Sakuragi demanded "and what's with that overnight bag?"

Hanamichi looked at his father innocently "Kea-kun is sleeping over tonight…we're going to study for a test! It might take until 2 or 3 in the morning. And since you don't want me out at that hour, I can't take him home. And that much too late to send my love home alone. So he'll sleep in my room." Hanamichi slid his arm over Rukawa's waist, grinning.

Mr. Sakuragi swallowed hardly //I don't like the sound of this// he thought as he watched Hanamichi hugging Rukawa's waist.

"So Kae-kun" Hanamichi pulled Rukawa "we better go and start or we'll be late…oh by the way Otou-san" he turned to his father " I really recommend that you and Okaa-san put on some ear-plugs 'coz you might hear some noises during the night. You see I can't trust my self being alone with Kae-kun sleeping in my room" With that Hanamichi pulled Rukawa upstairs.

"ERRR…Chotto mate!!" Mr. Sakuragi exclaimed, terrified, "You two don't want to work on Saturday night, do you? Go out, and enjoy yourselves"

Hanamichi raised an eyebrow "but Otou-san, what about the curfew?"

"Never mind!" Mr. Sakuragi shrugged "just get Ru-kun home when he has to be there"

***

When the two boys were out the Sakuragis' house, Rukawa looked at Hanamichi and asked him.

"Oi! Do'aho, what was that test we were going to study for?"

Hanamichi grinned sheepily at his lover "Don't worry about it, Kitsune…I've already passed"

The End

*This story was taken from a comic magazine called "Laugh Comics Digest Magazine" published by The Archie Digest Library.

Vocabulary:

Tadaima!

I'm home!

Otou-san

Father

Okaa-san

Mother

Nani?

What?

Ohayo!

Morning!

Jusu!

Morning! (Response to Ohayo)

Douzo!

Please!

Konbawa!

Good Evening!

Irashai mase!

Welcome!

Kitsune

Fox

Chotto mate!

Wait a while!

Do'aho

Big idiot

A/N: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH…OH MY GOD. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. I WROTE A HANARU/RUHANA FIC.

IT'S OFFICINAL MY FIRST HANARU/RUHANA FIC…anyway, it may be the last one too. Personally, I prefer Senru fics…in fact I was planning to make it SenRu fic but my Akira is too innocent to pull out such trick on his father, besides I think it's suites Sakuragi better, don't u think?  

Oh, well…hope you guys like it…tell me what you think       


End file.
